Bored in Heaven?
by Greystashe
Summary: Bored in a place that might be considered heaven, Sirius and Remus decide to take matters into their own hands and end up surfing the web, but they have an unexpected visitor.


**Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own any Harry Potter characters. Happy Reading!**

Remus and Sirius were both sitting behind desks in a small white walled room, it had no windows and it didn't even have a door. The floor was fluffy and white, almost cloud liked. "Hey

Remus," Sirius yelled from behind his desk, "Can you believe its 2010 already!" Remus looked up from his desk "2010!" he said surprised, "Where has the time gone?" "Hell, probably,"

Sirius replied smiling. "Ha ha, very funny" Remus replied airily. "Hmm, I should probably check on what the humans have come up with," Sirius said rubbing his hand together in excitement.

"Sirius, how many times have I told you to stop acting as if you aren't human?" Remus asked annoyed. "Remus, my friend technically we aren't 'humans'," Sirius answered, "We're angels."

Remus snorted, "Angels, oh please, shouldn't angels be out helping people instead of sitting behind a desk all day long." Sirius looked at Remus confused, "What's up your butt?" "I beg

your pardon." Remus stated. "What's up your butt?" Sirius repeated, "Your being all emo and depressing." "Emo" Remus said raising his eyebrows. "Yes, emo" Sirius said, "It's all the rage

in youth across America." "Right" Remus said nodding his head, "So are we going to check the Internet or what?" Remus got up from behind his desk and dragged his chair besides Sirius'.

Sirius squealed with happiness, he quickly opened his laptop that G.O.D gave him and opened the Internet."It's been a year or two since I've checked I wonder what's new." Sirius said.

Their eyes quickly scanned the home page, . "Nothing too exciting, Lil Wayne and a letter from jail, Obama, whatever that is, and health reform, what the heck is Twitter and Justin Bieber"

Sirius asked to no one in particular. "Who's this Miley Cyrus; she was causing a hell of a ruckus" Remus stated. "Oh her _again_, she nothing important, just looking for attention" Sirius said

smirking."Yeah, and I guess this Justin kid is a singer" Remus said "Have you heard of all the Twilight mania" Sirius asked tapping at the screen. "Twilight mania" Remus said, "What the

heck is that." "Supposedly it's bigger then Harry Potter" Sirius stated. "Yeah right, I'd like to see them try" Remus said laughing. "Alice and Wonderland sure sounds big" Remus said now

back to looking at the web. "Yeah, Avatar also did pretty well at the theaters, personally I didn't like it." Sirius said yawning. "You actually saw it?" Remus asked. "Uh, yeah I kinda sorta

peeked in on the humans" Sirius whispered. "Sirius" Remus scolded, "You know that's now allowed!" "Aw, Moony you know that nobody watches, why should I even hide, did I mention

Alice and Wonderland was pretty good too" Sirius said quickly. "Really, so how was Johnny Depp" Remus asked excitement filling his eyes. "Wait, stop distracting me!" Remus complained.

"Remus, let just forget all about this little incident, if you want next time I peek I'll let you peek too." Sirius said smiling. "Fine, whatever," Remus grumbled. "OK, back to the Internet" Sirius

said tapping away at the keyboard. "Ouch, stupid Tiger Woods, he had it all" Remus said shaking his head. "Another sex scandal" Sirius asked, "Boring!" Out of nowhere Remus stands up

and closes the laptop. "So Sirius, what have we learned today." Remus asked going back behind his desk . "I learned that if you're a role model to kids you shouldn't pole dance, if you're a

good golfer stick to golfing, uh Johnny Depp is hot not to mention a great actor, and Justin Bieber is not eight years old even if he sounds/looks like it" Sirius said smiling proudly at Remus.

"Anything else" Remus asked tapping his fingers on his desk. "Oh yeah, Twilight isn't and will NEVER be as big as Harry Potter, Avatar was ok if you like that sort of stuff, and Obama is the

president of the U.S." Sirius stated. "Very good Sirius, I'm proud of you." Remus beamed. "OK, so I think it's time for lunch break, James should be over soon" Sirius said standing up and

stretching. "Sirius Black and Remus Lupin we would like to inform you that G.O.D. is coming to visit you" says a voice from an invisible intercom. "Oh man, we're in trouble" Sirius said biting

his nails. "Sirius stop that, we are not in trouble this has a reasonable explanation" Remus said not quite believing himself. At this moment a door opens and a tall man with a long white

beard enters the room. "Dumbledore" Sirius whispered. The tall man spoke "I am not Dumbledore, I am G.O.D." "If you don't mind me asking, what G.O.D. stand for" Remus questioned.

The man laughed, "G.O.D. stands for Great Omega Dude."Remus raised an eyebrow while Sirius just laughed. "I would like to inform you that I know all about your rides through the

Internet and personally as long as no one gets hurt I don't really mind," G.O.D said smiling. "Yes," Sirius said jumping up and down. "Why are you letting us off so easy," Remus asked.

"Ugh, Moony will you just shut up." Sirius whined, "I'm hungry." G.O.D. smiled "Let's just say I know how it feels to be bored out of your mind." "Yes, let's" Sirius said. Remus shrugged his

shoulders, "Ok, fine let's go to lunch you nitwit." "Hey, I'll have you know that I scored higher than you on the 'What to do when humans are in trouble' quiz" Sirius declared. "What, you _so_

did not" Remus said as they both tried looking for a way out of the door less room. "Allow me" said G.O.D. A door opened to Sirius' left. "Yippee, we're free" Sirius said skipping until he

landed next to a familiar messy haired man. "Finally," James grumbled, "Took you guys long enough." "Nice to see you too James," Remus said smiling. "Sorry Prongsie we had an

unexpected visitor" Sirius said in a spooky voice. "Why are you talking like that, and who went to visit you two" James asked. "It was just G.O.D." Remus said lamely. "G.O.D. went to visit

you guys, what did you two do and how come you didn't tell me about it." James demanded. "It was nothing, Sirius was just having a little bit of fun with the Internet" Remus said. "The

Internet" James said raising an eyebrow. "Like Moonpie said, it was nothing now can we go eat I'm starving" Sirius said pouting. "Fine fine" James huffed. The three went skipping all the

way to the cafeteria and lived happily ever after… for now.


End file.
